That Rainy Night on the Roof
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Matt and Mimi spend a night together on the roof... doing what? A Matt/Mimi romance. Mimato. Rated R b/c... [COMPLETE]


That Rainy Night on the Roof  
by Mimi Blossoms

As Mimi walked alongside him, throughout the dark night, she took this freedom to relax herself as she wrapped her right arm around his left ones. The two had not said a word to each other since they'd left Tai Kamiya's party. Yamato Ishida could only look at his beautiful girlfriend from the corner of his eyes, a hint of smile forming on his lips as he led her closer to her home. They could feel the fact that they were nearing Mimi's house, and they also knew deep inside that they did not want to part. Not just yet. No way they want to end this night.

          Although it was already night, the velvet sky was rather clear, showing no stars or clouds whatsoever. It was a little misty and a bit chilly every time the wind blew. Otherwise it was still a beautiful October night. 

          Finally, they reached Mimi's house. She reluctantly freed her arm from him, smiling only slightly at him. Mimi slowly rummaged through her pink purse for her house keys, taking her time. As she was doing so, Matt began to whistle. He gazed at the clear October sky. He began to tap his foot as Mimi searched for her keys. 

          All of a sudden, Mimi sighed in irritation and zipped her purse close. Matt drew his attention at his girlfriend. Her expression was hard to read as she looked at him with her brown eyes.

          "I left my keys inside," she explained softly. "It's already 2 AM. I can't disturb my parents."

          Matt raised an eyebrow. Though she looked disappointed that she had left her keys, Matt only smiled at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. From there, he slowly glided his way to her neck and started caressing her gently. Mimi giggled, grabbed his hand and pushed it away. She walked away from him. She sat on the empty lawn and patiently waited for her boyfriend to come. 

          He came.

          From behind her, Matt touched Mimi's cheeks in his hands, pulled it to him and reached for her lips. He gave her a warm and wet kiss. Mimi couldn't help but giggle as she playfully punched him on the stomach. She got to her feet and started to walk to her house again. Mimi stopped when she noticed a ladder leading up to the rooftop of the house. Blatantly ignoring it, she continued her way down to the door.

          But not before Yamato was able to stop her.

          He had grabbed her hand to stop her, and looked above Mimi's house as if he had a bright idea. Mimi could only shake her head in reply. But Matt was insistent so he pulled her to the ladder. Sighing in defeat, she finally gave up and started climbing up the ladder. Matt followed below her.

          They reached the top. Mimi laid down so that she could clearly stare at the sky above. Matt sat next to her. She yawned and slightly shivered. It was getting a little misty and foggy, he noticed. He took off his black coat and put it on Mimi, who accepted it gratefully. She rested her head on Matt's lap as he began humming a song. 

          As he was humming, his hands ran through Mimi's pink locks slowly and gently. Mimi could only smile at his soft touches. He found his hands wandering on her smooth face. He touched her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. He covered her lips with his hand as Mimi kissed it softly. Matt looked down at her beautiful angelic face, and she didn't hesitate to gaze back at him. He lowered his head so that they were nose-to-nose. He whispered something as he neared her lips. Mimi could feel his warm breath, and was surprised at the sudden approach of his warm lips touching hers. They continued to kiss. Mimi's thoughts were filled… and felt like she was floating in the sky as she felt his kisses. Matt had never kissed her like this before and as he stopped kissing her, her apprehension only grew and she wanted him to continue.

          Sensing this, Matt began to kiss her on her starting from her neck. He worked his way up to her face until he reached her lips again. He didn't kiss her long as he kissed her on her nose and on her cheeks. Matt's hands now rested on Mimi's stomach. It had been laying there in limbo for a while, but now his hand started to glide higher. It was happening almost unconsciously as he reached to touch her breast. 

          At that very moment was when it started to rain.

          Matt stopped and looked up at the sky. Mimi too sat up and she threw herself in Matt's arms for protection. It was beginning to get colder and Mimi did not like this at all. However, Matt only seemed rather intrigued at this turn of event and he gently pushed Mimi down again. He knew the cure for Mimi's disappointment as he began to kiss her again.

          As he had thought, it worked like a charm.

          Mimi couldn't help herself. But she just had to surrender herself to him. His touches… his kisses… they were irresistible. She could feel Matt's hand now. She could feel his warm hand, slowly making its way under her shirt. Mimi was surprised at his sudden touch. She had not expected him to touch her breasts. She smiled as she gazed at his wild blue eyes. 

          Matt smiled back at her and finally he stopped. He sat next to her, letting Mimi rest her head on his lap. 

          He sat there for a while, throughout the night, in the rain, watching his beautiful girl fall into deep sleep.

~ * ~ * ~

Mimi yawned as she opened her eyes. She was suddenly blinded by the shiny sun beating down on her. Suddenly she sat up and looked at the body lying next to her. It was Matt.

          And they were still on the rooftop.

          She thought to herself. _The party… the keys… and the rain… Oh no!_ Now it made sense. She wasn't able to get inside her house because she had locked herself out. And her boyfriend, Yamato Ishida, had stayed with her all night. 

          "Matt," she said, as she shook him to rouse him. "Matt!"

          He mumbled something. "Oh Matt…" she whispered with a slight grin.

          He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her. "G'morning… slept well?" he placed a hand on her cheek.

          She nodded. "Thank you for being with me last night, Matt…"

          "Oh… oh that," he slightly blushed and nodded. "N-no prob…" He yawned and shut his eyes again.

          "Oh Matt," she whispered once again. "You didn't sleep much, did you?"

          When he didn't reply, that was when she decided to silent herself. Then she thought back at what had happened between them last night. _Was I only dreaming? Or was it real?_ She couldn't help but wonder. Still, it didn't matter. It was obvious that Matt had spent the night with her on the rooftop, and that's what mattered the most. She looked at him now. He was definitely exhausted.

          Smiling, she looked at the sky. The clouds were hovering to cover the sun. The wind blew, whipping her hair from touching her face. She welcomed the raging wind, ignoring its coldness. Gasping, she was surprised as a snowflake landed on her hand. It was a perfect snowflake, just the way she liked it. She closed her hand as it melted in her palm.

          "Matt…" she whispered. "I love you."

          _…And I love you too, Mimi, _he whispered to himself as he continued to dream about her. 

The End…

A/N: So was it real? Or was it fantasy? I have decided to leave an open interpretation to all you readers. So it's up to you to decide what to take it as… =) Hope ya liked this. It's a one-shot fic. ^_^

Love,

Kristine =)


End file.
